Et si
by Athena.DesRosiers
Summary: Et si Ikuto avait finalement avoué ses sentiments à Amu après la déclaration de Tadase? Comment aurait réagit Amu? Vous voulez savoir? Venez découvrir la suite.!


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à l'auteur. Je ne fais aucun revenu avec cet histoire, mais c'est seulement un plaisir d'écrire.!

Note auteure 1 : Bonjour à tous!! Je suis vraiment fière de pouvoir finalement poster une fic sur ce site!! J'étais en mode blocage et cela me déprimait… Mais bon, maintenant c'est moins pire, l'inspiration commence à revenir. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!! De plus, cette fic est un défi donner par **Xenalia**. Je devais faire un one-shot sur un couple hétéro et qui ne se trouvait pas dans Gravitation... J'ai donc réussit mon défi!!

Note auteure 2 : C'est ma première fic sur Shugo chara ET ma première fic sur un couple hétéro… soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi.

Note auteure 3 : **SPOILER ÉPISODE 74.** Mon titre vient du fait que je me suis posé une question sur un moment clé de l'histoire : Que ce serait-il passé si Ikuto avait continué de parler à Amu, dans l'épisode 74, au lieu de juste se recoucher? Voici donc ma version…

_Italique : Paroles_

_**Gras et italique : Pensées**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

**POV Ikuto**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je partage la chambre d'Amu et personne n'est au courant, ni ma sœur, ni ses amis. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, imaginez si Tadase serait au courant! J'aimerais quand même voir sa tête, lui qui me voit comme un ennemi et un rival… Bref, je me sens un peu comme un parasite, mais c'est elle qui ma forcé à venir ici. Disons que Yoru ne m'a pas aidé sur ce coup non plus. En effet, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre, c'est Yoru qui m'y avait emmené avec une transformation puisque j'étais incapable de marcher après que nous nous soyons enfuis d'Easter. Amu avait fait une de ces têtes en me voyant dans son lit! Toutefois, le lendemain, je suis parti ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, je le sais bien et c'est sans doute pour cela que c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé la deuxième fois que je me suis enfui de cet endroit et que je me suis retrouvé de nouveau chez elle. Elle a tout fait pour m'aider à retrouver mes forces. Amu disait que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, je voyais que ça lui faisait mal de me voir dans cet état. Elle tient à moi, elle ne peut simplement pas l'avouer… Je suis donc resté, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors, j'occupe mes journées à dormir et à penser, mais aussi, j'attends son retour. Je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai des sentiments pour Amu, mais il vaut mieux que je les garde pour moi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Surtout avec ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi avec Tadase. Imaginez-vous que le blondinet est venu rendre visite à Amu et lui a déclaré sa flamme. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'étais enfermé dans l'armoire d'Amu et je ne pouvais pas en sortir. Je fus donc obligé d'entendre cette déclaration en silence. Je bouille de rage et je dois aussi l'avouer, de jalousie. Cependant, je le cache très bien en ce moment. En effet, comment voulez-vous que je réagisse quand la fille que j'aime se fait draguer par un autre et que je ne peux rien faire! J'aurais très bien pu sortir de cette armoire, mais Amu m'aurait étripé et Tadase, lui, l'aurait assez mal pris, mais pour le moment, je dois arrêter de penser à cela, même si cela est dur… surtout avec Amu qui rêvasse sur son lit. Je crois avoir trouvé une façon de me défouler…

**Fin POV Ikuto**

Amu est assise sur son lit et ne pense qu'à une seule chose, la déclaration de Tadase. Les paroles de Tadase ne voulaient plus sortir de sa tête, elles y étaient encrées. Les mots qu'il lui avait dits cette après-midi l'avaient tellement touchée et…troublée.

- _Malgré ce que je suis, me laisseras-tu…_ avait commencé Tadase dans son esprit.

- _Me laisseras-tu tomber amoureux de toi?_ finit Ikuto, dans la réalité.

Amu sortit de ses rêveries en entendant les paroles d'Ikuto. Ne remarquant pas que celui-ci se trouvait une fois de plus dans son lit, elle répliqua contre le jeune homme.

- _Quoi!!! Tu nous écoutais!!!!!!!_ demanda-t-elle effrayé.

_- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher,_ répondit Ikuto en haussant les épaules, tout en se retournant vers elle_. J'étais coincé dans ton armoire quand il l'a laissé échapper._

_- Lai-laisser échapper!!!!????_ s'offusqua Amu. _Il était complètement détendu à ce moment._

_- Tu semble contente de la situation,_ demanda Ikuto, toujours aussi calme.

_- Eh bien… _se détendit Amu. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit!!!_ questionna Amu de nouveau en colère en remarquant enfin la présence du jeune homme dans son lit. _Tu dors sur le sol!! _

_- Mais c'est froid_, répliqua-t-il toujours avec son air détaché habituel.

_- Je m'en fiche! Dégage de mon lit!!!_

_- Lorsque tu me dis cela de cette façon, je ne veux pas,_ dit Ikuto en couchant la fille à ses cotés tout en se collant contre elle. _Hum… si chaud_, ronronna-t-il.

_- Je m'en fou!!! Dégage!!!_ cria-t-elle en colère.

Par la suite, un grand BOUM se fit entendre… Amu, avec l'aide d'un bon coup de pied, venait d'expulser Ikuto de son lit. Celui-ci se retrouva vite sur le sol, entrain de se masser le crâne. Énervée, la jeune fille lui souhaita bonne nuit et ferma la lumière. Malgré le fait que sa tête fut pleine de moment de la journée, elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Amu se réveilla dans la nuit et qu'elle fut sa surprise de constater la présence de son colocataire dans son lit. Sans se soucier du fait qu'il dormait peut-être, Amu commença à lui crier après.

_- Tu es supposé dormir sur le sol!!_

_- Mais le plancher est dur et froid,_ se plaignit Ikuto, encore en parti endormi.

_- Donne moi une pause et va-t-en de mon lit!!_

Après quelques moments de lutte, Amu finit par mettre le jeune homme hors de son lit, une nouvelle fois. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle commença à lui parler. Elle se sentait probablement coupable de lui faire cela. Plus la conversation avançait, plus elle en apprenait sur lui, mais se fut de cette façon que les choses commencèrent à déraper… Sans aucun rapport, Ikuto revient sur un évènement de la journée.

-_ Comme ça, Tadase est amoureux de toi,_ dit Ikuto en s'accotant au lit de la jeune fille.

- _Hein!! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!!! Qu'est que cela peut te faire de toute manière. Toi, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un non? _demanda-t-elle plus calme qu'au début.

-_ Oui…_ commença le jeune homme. _Toi_.

Amu resta bouche-bé quelques minutes suite à cette déclaration plutôt inattendue. Elle finit toutefois par se reprendre.

- _J'n'aime pas les menteurs_, répliqua Amu en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, encore sous le choc de sa déclaration.

-_ Tu ne me crois pas du tout, alors._

- _C'est normal, tu m'énerves tout le temps_, dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

_- J'imagine que je ne suis que le gars qui cri au loup_, dit Ikuto en la regardant étrangement, voir même avec un regard intense.

Après un court silence, Ikuto reprit la parole.

- _Dis…_

- _Quoi?_

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ikuto se reprit.

- _Oublie, je vais arrêter._

Ikuto se recoucha, mais bien vite il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi rapidement. Il était, lui aussi, amoureux d'elle et elle devait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réels. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Amu à ce petit roi. Il avait déjà dû se contrôler pour ne pas sortir de l'armoire au moment de la déclaration, mais il savait que les deux jeunes ne l'auraient pas pris, surtout Amu… Si Tadase avait pu le faire, alors lui aussi. C'est pourtant plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Surtout si la fille en question ne le croit pas. Il se leva de nouveau et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait maintenant dos.

**POV Amu**

Après qu'Ikuto m'ait demandé d'oublier, j'ai tenté de me rendormir, mais j'en fus incapable. Disons que suite à sa déclaration, j'étais un peu perdue. Je sais que j'aime Tadase-kun, mais quand Ikuto m'a dit les mêmes mots, j'ai ressentit quelque chose de plus fort qu'avec Tadase-kun. Je ne veux simplement pas y penser, cela donnerait trop de problèmes à tout le monde… Essayer de ne pas y penser, essayer de ne pas y penser, essayer de ne pas penser qu'Ikuto est là, ne pas penser que…

- _Amu?_

- _**Merde!! Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester coucher! Il apparaît toujours dans des moments où je l'attends le moins.**_ _Hum?_ répondis-je pour tenter de masquer ma panique intérieur.

- _Que ressens-tu pour moi?_

- _Je-je_… bégayais-je, surprise par sa question plutôt directe. _**Il ne peut pas choisir un autre moment??!! **_me dis-je paniquée.

Je prends une grande goulée d'air et me retourne vers lui. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire cela! Il me regarde avec un de ces regards! Il est triste et inquiet par ma réponse qui tarde à venir, je le sais, je le sens. Il a peur d'entendre une réponse négative et je le comprends, mais que dois-je répondre? Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens, alors le dire… Je tente de dire un mot, n'importe lequel, mais ma bouche ne fait que s'ouvrir et aucun son n'en sort. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire! Kami-sama, aidez-moi!

**Fin POV Amu**

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ikuto compris ce que vivait intérieurement Amu. Il voyait, à travers ses yeux, la panique qui la gagnait, mais aussi, de l'incompréhension. Instinctivement, il monta sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il avait tellement fait ces gestes avec Utau dans des moments pareils étant plus jeune… Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rosée et son corps agit de lui-même. Il prit, entre son pouce et son index, le menton d'Amu et l'approcha du sien. De plus en plus près, jusqu'au moment où leur lèvres se touchèrent pour un chaste baiser. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux, il pu apercevoir que la jeune fille souriait, _lui_ souriait. Elle venait de comprendre ses sentiments et savait maintenant que celui qu'elle aimait, se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

- Je t'aime Ikuto.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et j'espère que vous aurez aimé!!! Une dernière chose avant de partir de cette page. Si vous pourriez juste cliquer sur le bouton en bas écris review et me dire ce que vous en penser, ça serait gentil. Que se soit mauvais ou gentil, pas grave.!!

- **Mangas-x** -


End file.
